


The Ghost Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda thinks about Andrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of Love

Andrea had been gone for about a month before Melinda could stand to visit her grave. She had always loved Andrea, always aware of the chances she kept missing and yet she had never dared to make a move. Now though, Andrea was gone and she was left staring blindly at her wall, covered in photos of Andrea. 

She would never tell anyone that Andrea had been someone so beloved to her, she could never stand to admit that she was far more different than she had already been. Many knew of her little gift and yet... and yet she was far too ashamed to be open about it with anyone. Andrea had known, well, she had figured it out, although she had still not known all of Melinda's secrets. Melinda had been unable to tell her how much she loved her.


End file.
